


Exposed

by thesilencebeforeastorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Exposed, Exposing, FFXV, Fighting, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt Noct Week, Ignis Scientia - Freeform, Noctis Lucis Caelum - Freeform, Prompto Argentum - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, cursing, final fantasy 15 - Freeform, non con, revenge porn, sending nudes without consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencebeforeastorm/pseuds/thesilencebeforeastorm
Summary: Noct is used to being the center of attention at school but stares and giggles from students catch him off-guard. He later learns that his ex gf sent his dick pick to everyone at school without his consent.
Kudos: 4





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Hurt Noct Week on tumblr back on March 3rd of 2018. Please read the tags and summary so that you know what you're about to read. If you do read this fic, enjoy and leave a comment if you like! 
> 
> What ever is in parenthesis is Noct's thoughts!

As Noctis walked onto the school grounds that morning, he didn’t see Prompto at the spot they would usually meet in. (That was odd. Why wasn’t he there? Did something happen to him? He’s never late.)

What caught his attention more aside from Prompto’s disappearance was the lingering students outside staring at him and giggling amongst themselves before looking at their phones. (What are they looking at?)

As he walked inside the school building to see students still by their lockers, he noticed everyone staring at him as he walked by. Normally he wouldn’t think much of it since being the prince always lead to unwanted attention but something about this felt different. This stare wasn’t a usual gawking stare but staring into his soul. Some people had their phones out and were laughing at him. To be honest, it was the laughing that threw him off. What was so funny?

He ignored them as he continued to walk down the hallway and received a text from his phone. As he went to check, it was a text from Prompto.

“Dude, meet me by my locker NOW”

(Now? The hell. First everyone was acting weird and now Prompto?) Another text from his phone caught his attention. It was Ignis this time.

“Highness, I am picking you up from school this instant. We have something important to discuss.”

(Something important? Like royal duties? No it couldn’t be this time.) There’s no way by coincidence Prompto and Ignis texted him at the same time that they needed to speak and why everyone is staring at him.

He finally caught a view of Prompto’s blonde hair and approached him cautiously as he took notice of the look of worry on his face.

“Dude what’s going on? Everyone is looking at me weird and laughing. I got Ignis telling me I need to go back home. What’s up with everyone?”

Prompto bit his lip nervously. How was he supposed to tell his best friend the horrible news?

“Well uh… so you see..”

“Prompto, spit it out already.”

Prompto sighed as he took out his phone and searched for something before handing over his phone to Noctis.

“Here… look for yourself”.

Noctis took the phone and examined what was being shown to him. To his surprise, it was a dick pic of him.

“Dude, why do you have my dick pic on your phone? How’d you get this pic if I only sent it to Ser-”

He had to stop and think for a second. His ex girlfriend was the only person that had this picture. If Prompto had it then that means…

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about dude. Serena sent your dick pic to everyone at school. Everyone is talking about it”

“What?”

How the hell, no, how the fuck could she do something like this? He was the Prince of Lucis with a very heavy reputation to carry. The last thing he needed was a scandal like this for crying out loud. What would Ignis say? No, what would the king say? He was in hot water.

“What the fuck? Why the fuck would she do that?”

“I don’t know man, probably cause how you two ended off.”

“That doesn’t give anyone the right to do that. I trusted her and all I got was this shit in return??”

Noct could feel his heart racing and his blood boiling. He faced away his friend expressing extreme anger and betrayal. His mind was going through countless ideas of how he could get out of this but he couldn’t. The picture was already out there and there was no turning back. He should’ve never taken that photo.

“Calm down man, this can be fixed”

That remark made the prince return his attention at his best friend and snap at him.

“You want me to calm down?! My dick pic is all over this fucking school and you want me to calm down?! Listen to how stupid you sound right now!”

Although he knew Noct was angry, he had to admit that hurt. He was trying his best to help his friend but as always, his usual choices in words never worked.

Noct realized his harsh words and sighed. “Prompto.. I’m sorry..”, he said as he leaned his face into his arm against the locker.

“Its ok..” Prompto said. No it wasn’t.

“Look why don’t we just get out of here until your dad or Ignis can figure out what to do?” Prompto suggested.

“Right”, Noctis replied and began making their way to the door until one student decided to speak out.

“Well look who we have here. Nice photo you got here your highness” he said as he began waving his phone around for other people to see the photo.

That was enough to send Noctis into a fit of rage as slammed the student into the locker with a hard punch to the face and it didn’t just end there. He kept going and going until Ignis rushed in to get him off of the student with the help of Prompto.

“Highness stop!” Ignis yelled in an attempt to get him to leave the building. Noct’s mind clearly went blank and wasn’t aware of how he was making this scandal worst. Everyone had their phones out recording and yelling with excitement at the event unfolding in front of them. He wouldn’t budge until Ignis was able to yank him off and drag him out.

What caught his eye before leaving the building was a glimpse of his ex girlfriend. She had her hands crossed and the biggest smirk on her face as she watched Noctis was amusement.

“You bitch! You’ll pay for this!” Noct yelled before finally being taken out.

~~

While being in the car with Ignis and Prompto, he burst into tears realizing what he had done. Not only was his picture everywhere, but now he was in trouble for getting into a fight too. None of this was going to end well.

The only thing Prompto could do was console his friend. Nothing he would say would change anything anyways.

“That girl you yelled at. Who is she?” Ignis asked Noctis.

“My stupid ex girlfriend”, Noctis replied with a few sniffles.

Ignis sighed. How many times had he and the king warned him about sending photos to people that could be used as blackmail or cause a scandal. He understood people made mistakes but this one was a big one.

“We shall take appropriate measures to make sure she is held accountable for her actions. This will not go unsettled”, Ignis replied.

Noct just sat there in Prompto’s arms, hoping that Ignis was telling the truth. He wondered how he would face everyone at school and continue to study but what he did know was that he was never going to make a stupid mistake like that again.


End file.
